Velvet Passage
The Velvet Passage is the first cave acessible in the game The President's Adventure. With walls and the floor all in red, this level is purely designed for the Red Pikmin only. It is filled with fire hazards and fire enemies. At the end, there's always a mid-boss or a boss, that hides a treasure or an upgrade. Complete Guide Sublevel 1 The tutorial floor teaches the player how to fight enemies and how to carry treasures to the Ship's Pod. Defeating all the enemies will make the treasure appear. The hole for the next floor is at the end of the path. Wildlife * Dwarf Red Bulborb x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Eternal Penny (Old Coin) - Defeating all the enemies in the floor will make the treasure appear. Sublevel 2 Going down the hole, the player enters the second floor. Now filled with hazards that won't harm the Red Pikmin, and don't have to be destroyed, but can make carrying the treasures harder. Also, if the hazards are defeated, Honeywisp will appear. Next to the hole to the next floor, there's enemies to be defeated and the treasure to be collected. Going next to the treasure will make a swarm of Sherwig appear. Watch out. Wildlife * Honeywisp x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Red Bulborb x2 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Shearwig x4 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Broken Song (Cracked Bell) - The treasure is next to the hole to the next floor. Sublevel 3 Known as "The Dweevil Meeting", in this floor, the player will find Dweevils for the very first time. They're all fire based, meaning that fighting them with Red Pikmin won't be a problem. Next to the hole to the next floor, the treasure is with a Red Bulborb that needs to be defeated. Simply collect it and move on. Wildlife * Fiery Dweevil x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Red Bulborb x1 Treasures * The Master (Remote Control) - Defeating the Red Bulborb that carries the treasure. Sublevel 4 The only floor with no treasures. There's two paths that lead to the hole to the next floor, and walking the left one will make a swarm of Male Sheargrub appear. This means walking the right one will make a swarm of Female Sheargrub appear. Also, at the end, there's a few Dwarf Red Bulborbs that the player can defeat if he/she wants, but it's not mandatory. Wildlife * Male Sheargrub x4 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) * Female Sheargrub x4 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Red Bulborb x3 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 5 The final floor brings the grand finale of the final cave. It also brings a boss, which the player can skip and come back later, since it'll be dangerous to face a Fiery Bulblax with a swarm of less then fifty Pikmin. It holds the most valuable treasure in the cave, which can be acquired late, if the player decide to face the boss in another ocasion. Wildlife * Fiery Bulblax x1 Treasures * Royal Hat (Crown) - Defeat the Fiery Bulblax carrying the treasure. Notes Piklopedia Of Areas Velvet Passage A dungeon inside a dungeon. Clever, clever... Seeing the world upstairs, I would never imagine it hiddes such rich culture as an underground world! Filled with enemies, traps, and, of course, goods, the Velvet Passage will definetelly be recorded. The very first cave visited, has to be an accomplishment of some sort. Bring your Red Pikmin troops. Fire burns here.